IT'S JUST LOVE
by gray fict
Summary: Jantung yang berpacu semakin cepat. Kupu – kupu yang berterbangan di perut. Pipi yang memerah tersipu malu. Kata yang tergagap. Bukankah itu cinta?/KRISTAO Fict/K/Romance/Drama/RnR please :)


Title : IT'S JUST LOVE

Pairing : TAORIS *as always*

Genre : Romance, Drama a li'l angst

Length : Ficlet :v

A/N : Readers yang baik...author mau minta tolong nih *kedip* *dilempar* Ekhem, jadi gini, author kan dapet tugas bikin cerpen, nah dikarenakan author fujo, author Cuma bisa bikin yang ada humu2annya *ketawa* Jadi tolong banget, mohon di ripiuw dengan saran – saran buat perbaikan :3 Oh iya, coba bandingin sama FF author yang judulnya CHERRY BLOSSOM & WINTER author lagi bingung pilih yang mana :v

TERIMAKASIH :*

NO BASH

NO PLAGIAT

Just Check This Out ;)

It's Just Love

_Jangan melihatku seolah aku adalah kotoran_

_Jangan melihatku seolah aku adalah sampah_

_Jangan melihatku seperti itu_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa tidak boleh?_

_Aku hanya mencintainya, apa itu kesalahan?_

_Katakan padaku apa itu cinta!_

_Katakan padaku apa kesalahan itu!_

.

.

Dibawah rembulan yang bersinar terang, dengan kusen jendela membingkai wajahku. Aku tersipu dengan telepon genggam yang menempel di telingaku dan suaranya terdengar samar di ujung sana. Aku tersenyum gugup.

Ia bernyanyi untukku. Suaranya yang serak dan berat. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkannya. Ia yang tiduran telentang dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Jantungku berpacu cepat seiring dengan lagu yang hampir mencapai akhir. Kupu – kupu beterbangan di perutku mendengar kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang ia gumamkan di penghujung. Aku tersenyum, membiarkan pipiku memerah.

Aku menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku, mengangkatnya setinggi dadaku. Kedua mata kupejamkan. Diam, aku merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahku.

"Tuhan, biarkan ia tetap mencintaiku dan biarkan aku tetap mencintainya. Meskipun kami sama. Tuhan, biarkan kita bersama."

Aku membuka mata, menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar. Kemudian menutup tirai dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

.

.

"Tao!"

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tengah berdiri melambaikan tangan. Aku tersenyum, berusaha agar wajahku tidak memerah. Ia berlari menghampiriku. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengacak rambutku. Detak jantungku mulai hiperaktif. Kutatap dalam – dalam mata elang gelap miliknya. Dan aku kembali tersipu. Ia tertawa kecil melihatku yang memerah.

"Lucu sekali," gumamnya sembari mencubit pipiku.

"Kris, a-ayo berangkat!" ujarku sedikit gugup.

Kris tersenyum, tanpa berkata – kata lagi ia memerangkap tanganku dalam genggamannya yang hangat kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Aku merasa seluruh darah dari jantung mengalir ke pipiku. Membuatnya memanas.

Kris dan aku berjalan beriringan, mengabaikan tatapan orang – orang yang entah berpikiran apa. Mungkin iri, mungkin jijik, mungkin...

Aku tak tahu dan tak pernah ingin tahu.

.

.

PLAKK

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ayahku menamparku. Matanya melotot seakan hendak keluar dari kelopak matanya. Aku menunduk dalam – dalam menghindari tatapannya. Selalu seperti ini, batinku.

"Sudah ayah bilang, jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Ia mengusap dahinya, berlutut di hadapanku. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan tangis yang melesak dari ujung mataku.

"A-ayah, aku menyukainya! K-kenapa tak boleh?" tergagap aku bertanya kepadanya.

Ayahku menggeleng, menegaskan larangannya. "Kalian sama, kalian menyalahi kodrat. Rasa suka yang kau rasakan itu ilusi, tinggalkan dia!"

Aku menggeleng, terisak oleh tangisku yang pecah. Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, kemudian bangkit menuju kamar tidurku. Meninggalkan ayah yang masih saja berlutut di lantai.

Aku mengecek telepon genggamku, mencari kontak yang berawalan dengan huruf K. Lama aku hanya memandangi sederet nomor telepon dengan nama Kris itu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, aku memencet tombol hijau. Kuarahkan telepon genggam itu menuju daun telingaku.

Seketika nada sambung terdengar dari speaker. Nada sambung itu berhenti digantikan oleh suara berat yang mengalun indah dari ujung sana.

"Kris..." gumamku.

"Tao, kau menangis lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang berlebihan.

Aku menggeleng, "tidak, aku hanya...pilek!".

"Kau yakin?" Kris kembali meyakinkan dirinya.

"Eum," aku mengangguk kecil meskipun aku tahu, Kris tidak melihatku.

"Tumben sekali kau meneleponku, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu!"

Kris tertawa kecil kemudian menjawab, "aku juga!".

Hening, kami berdua diam. Tak terdengar apapun, hanya suara napas masing – masing insan yang tengah berderu mendalami segala perasaan yang campur aduk dikarenakan rindu yang tak seberapa.

"Kris, kau tahu magnet?" tanyaku tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa dengan magnet?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya takut. Kau tahu kalau kita menyalahi kodrat, aku takut!", lirih aku menjawab. Mataku mulai berkaca – kaca.

Diam, Kris tak menjawab. Hanya terdengar suara deru napasnya dari ujung sana.

_Jantung yang berpacu semakin cepat_

_Kupu – kupu yang berterbangan di perut_

_Pipi yang memerah tersipu malu_

_Kata yang tergagap_

_Bukankah itu cinta?_

_Rasa takut itu,_

_Apakah itu yang kalian maksud dengan kesalahan?_

_Tidak, aku hanya menyukainya_

_Aku hanya mencintainya, itu saja_

_Itu bukan kesalahan,_

_Itu hanya cinta_

.

.

"Tidak, aku hanya takut. Kau tahu kalau kita menyalahi kodrat, aku takut!", lirihnya dari ujung sana.

Aku tertegun, jujur aku juga takut. Aku takut, ketika semua orang menatapku seolah aku sampah. Aku takut, ketika semua orang membicarakanku dengan kata jijik sebagai selipan di setiap kalimatnya. Aku takut.

"Kris..." Tao memanggilku, membuatku tersadar kembali.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita hentikan!", mendadak aku merasa seolah terlempar dari dunia. Rasa sesak mendera dadaku mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tao, kau tahu aku mencintaimu!", sekali lagi aku meyakinkannya kembali.

"Aku tahu, tapi..."

"Cukup! Jangan katakan apapun lagi! Kita saling menyukai, tak akan ada apapun yang menghalagi kita. Kita akan baik – baik saja!" Aku berusaha meyakinkannya sekaligus meyakinkan diriku sendiri yang mulai ragu.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku memutus sambungan. Aku memandang layar _handphone_ yang menampilkan sosok ayu Tao yang tengah meneguk kopinya. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan aku menyukainya.

Dimulai sejak pagi hingga malam hampir memudar. Bercangkir – cangkir kopi, bertopik – topik obrolan. Satu per satu mengalir topik yang kemudian merangkai kisah yang berjalan hingga kini.

.

.

Kutatap wajah ayunya, meresapinya dalam – dalam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku kempali menyesap kopi di cangkirku. Aku dan dia, di sini, di tempat itu lagi. Tempat yang sama dengan saat pertama kali bertemu. _Cafe_ 24 jam di pinggiran kota.

Sekali lagi, aku jatuh pada pesonanya. Sekali lagi, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan sudah kuputuskan untuk tak akan pernah bangkit lagi. Karena ia juga tak akan pernah bangkit lagi.

Pelan, aku mengusak rambut hitamnya, "aku mencintaimu,", gumamku lirih. Membuat wajahnya memerah seketika, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Aku juga,", ia berbisik hampir tanpa suara di telingaku.

.

.

_Lihat!_

_Lihat kami!_

_Meskipun kami kotor_

_Meskipun kami sampah_

_Kami hanya saling mencintai_

_Itu hanya cinta_

END

Eniwei baswei, jangan lupa pesen author di atas tadi :P


End file.
